Pushing Through
by SomeKindOfMagic
Summary: A series of one shots. Rosewood is a hard place to live, and with scandal around every corner everyone has their opinions. Whether it's about that poor, pretty girl who was murdered, her group of friends, or the weather everyone has an opinion.
1. Alex

**A/N- So basically this was just an idea that I had after the season finale. It's basically going to be a collection of oneshots all from different characters perspectives about Alison Dilaurentis, the Liars, life, just whatever seems relevant. I'm going to try and write one for every character in the series, and I'm just going to go straight in alphabetical order so there's no favoritism. Let me know what you think, and always review, review, review!**

****Sometimes when he thought back, from his cushy hotel room in Sweden, he wondered if maybe he shouldn't have given up on her so easily. After all, for a while Spencer Hastings had been the most magnificent girl that he had ever met. She was smart, she was pretty, and she really cared about him. Maybe it was wrong of him to leave her because of just one mistake.

She had sent him postcards for a while, telling him how much she missed him, and apologizing profusely. He had never responded, still determined to be furious at her for not respecting his wishes. But when abruptly, about a month after he had last seen her, the letters stopped he couldn't help but wish they would continue. He wondered why they had stopped, was she okay? Had she decided to wait it out until he got home? Did one of her friends force her to stop writing for her own good? Or maybe, was she simply over him?

He had slowly gotten over her. His new Swedish girlfriend was blonde, gorgeous, smart, and loving. She didn't come with the emotional baggage that Spencer had, and drama didn't seem to follow her everywhere she went like it had Spencer. When he woke up next to her he felt happy, and when ever she watched him play he was determined to make her proud. She always had a smile for him, whether he won or lost, and they shared everything with each other.

But sometime when he was lying in bed alone, he couldn't help but wonder; Had he given up too easily on his first love from Rosewood?


	2. Alison

It had always been a game to her. She was the chess master and they were her pieces. Every move she made was calculated, and every time she made them move it was completely out of their control. That was how she liked it, because truth be told she wasn't the smartest, or the prettiest but she was the one who controlled everything. And ultimately that was what mattered.

She had chosen each of them to be one of hers, one of the "elite", for a specific reason. They each had something that she needed to stay on top, and to play her game.

Hannah was insecure. She needed someone to build her up, and Alison knew that if she could be the one to give Hannah confidence then Hannah would rely on her forever. And Alison needed someone like Hannah to rely on her, someone who would back her up in any situation. Someone who was desperate enough to always cower behind her. It gave others the illusion that she had some sort of power that they didn't.

Aria lacked a spine. She avoided confrontation, and spent most of her time writing her feelings down in various journals. She was moldable, able to fit any need that Ali had at any given moment. If Ali said jump Aria would jump just to avoid having to argue with her about why she was jumping. And Ali liked to make people jump.

Emily was protective. Alison knew that if anything ever happened to her Emily would be the first to respond, and would do anything to defend her. And when you're at the top there are always people trying to take you down, Ali knew that Emily would stop anyone who tried to do that.

Spencer was smart. Ali had picked her for her intelligence, but she was the only one who she had ever regretted choosing. Unlike the others Spencer had a backbone, and was willing to stand up for herself against Ali's wrath. Still, Spencer had her advantageous qualities, she was ruthless when she wanted to be, and she didn't quite have the kind heart that the other girls did. She was more selfish, more like Alison herself.

It was funny really. If Ali could have seen them now she never would have chosen them because they weren't the girls that she had chosen anymore. Hannah was confident, Aria was assertive, Emily was selective, and Spencer had a heart of gold. It was good that she couldn't see them now, because she would be so disappointed in them. They were worthless to her.


	3. Aria

It wasn't that she didn't realize that she was the one who got the least of A's torture, but rather it was that she chose to not dwell on it. Because the question was why? Why had Mona chosen to get Spencer blamed for murder, hit Hannah by a car, and asphyxiate Emily, but the worse that she had ever done to her was write a letter to her mother that ultimately had changed nothing?

Was it perhaps because she was inconsequential?

It wasn't something that she liked to think about, but when the thought passed her mind it seemed to make sense. Who was she compared to her friends?

Where Spencer could remain strong she broke down. Where Hannah could lend her heart to anyone in need she was often selfish. Where Emily could be truthful to herself about even the most painful of things she often lied to avoid the hurt.

Who was she beyond the girl who had dated her english teacher? Who was she beyond what she let other people define her as?

And was that why she had had no threats on her life? Was it because A had determined that getting Spencer, Hannah and Emily out of the way was important, but that she could live because she was no threat. Was it because nothing she had ever done had been important enough to get her thrown off a bell cliff or hit by a car?

It was a strange thing to wonder. Because wouldn't that be a good thing? Wouldn't most people want to know that no body had any reason to hate them? That no body wanted them gone?

But then, the position she was in was strange on it's own.

The truth was that she had no definition of herself. She was still just a lost girl trying to discover who she was in a way that her friends had defined long ago. But where did she fit? Because if Spencer was strength, Hannah was kindness, and Emily was honesty what did that leave for her?

The thought that she would never know scared her more than anything.


End file.
